Damian Nightmare
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Damian Wayne is not afraid of many things. The only thing that does scare him is his own nightmares. Read to find out how does Bruce Wayne find out about this and how his deals with it.


Damian isn't afraid of much. He was trained to be a master assassin so why would he be afraid. His mother and his trainers would beat the fear out of him. When moved into Wayne manor he tried to act tough. He tried not to let his nightmares take over him. He knew that his father could see it in him but he didn't say a word. One night though that all changed. Damian woke up from another nightmare and was shaking in his own skin. He wanted to be comforted, he wanted to feel the love that Bruce was always talking about. At the same time he feared what would happen to him if he did show fear in front of Bruce. The fear of being hit again consumed him. He got out of bed slowly and walked to his father's room. The door was already cracked so he opened it quietly using every ounce of his skills. He stood next to the bed and watched his father sleep. Tears were slowly falling down his face. He wanted to shake Bruce awake but he couldn't. Tiny sobs escaped his lips as he started to run out of the room.

"Damian stop." Bruce ordered.

Damian stood still. Frozen with fear as he turned around.

"Come here." Bruce said.

Damian walked back to the bed slowly, trying so hard not to shake at his father's gaze. Bruce sat up slowly and looked at his son looking down at his feet. He reached out to touch his son's shoulder but Damian screamed with a flinch. Bruce was shocked to see him like this. Tears willingly fell down Damian's face with light sobs escaping his lips. Bruce got out of bed and kneeled down in front of his son.

"It's ok Damian. Its ok. I'm here." Bruce said softly trying to clam down his son.

"No! No!" Damian sobbed loudly as he buried his face in his hand as he sat on the ground.

Bruce stopped for a second. Damian was trying to make himself smaller, something he never does. Bruce knew that his mother wasn't a big fan for emotions. He never thought that she would hit his child to get the emotions out. He came out of thought when Damian's sobs got louder ad he's breathing became hollow. Bruce thought of thing to do. He wanted to make his son feel safe. He scooped Damian in his arms, got back in bed, and wrapped the blankets around Damian. Damian's face was stuffed in his father's chest, sobbing loudly in it. Bruce moved the blankets so his head and shoulders were covered. He felt Damian tremble in his lap. He felt hands grip at his shirt tightly. He kissed Damian's head as he rubbed his back slowly. Damian froze at the kiss. He wasn't use to being kissed and cuddled. He snuggled into his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"F- daddy." Damian whispered weakly as he snuggled deeper into his father's chest.

"Yes Damian. What is it?" Bruce asked with a kiss in the head.

"Do I have to go back with mother?" Damian asked timidly.

"Never! You are never going back there." Bruce said sharply as he patted gently on Damian's back.

"A-are you m-ma-mad at m-me?" Damian asked sniffling and letting a few sobs escape.

"For what baby?" Bruce asked as he reached to the nightstand to get a tissue, to wipe Damian's eyes and nose.

"For me c-crying and blubbering l-like a toddler." Damian explained.

"No, no, no. Damian it's ok. I'm not made at you. It's ok to cry sometimes." Bruce explained.

"I was trained to hide my emotions." Damian explained.

"I don't care about that. You only have to hide them when you are Robin, nothing more nothing less. If you have cry, them cry. Nothing is going to happen to you if you do. Ok." Bruce said, looking at Damian with pure love in his eyes.

"Ok. Father, can I stay with you please?" Damian asked with another small sob and light sniffle.

"Of course you can baby. You can always be here with me if you need me." Bruce said as he laid down and pulled Damian gently to his chest.

"Thank you dad. I know I don't say this often but, I love you." Damian said to him and placed a small kiss on his father's cheek.

"I love you too son. Very much. Never forget that." Bruce said as he kissed Damian's head.

They both fell asleep nightmare free. As father and son.


End file.
